Be cool
by Ai Mayer
Summary: Tamaki descubre el significado de 'ser cool' y medita sobre ello. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás Host ante el plan de su King?


**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, es propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

**Be Cool**

Tamaki Suô caminaba inquieto por la Tercera sala de Música. Parecía que algo le preocupaba… y mucho.

El resto de los _Host_ sólo podían observar el estado en el que se encontraba _su Rey_.

— No puedo creer que eso le hubiese afectado tanto -Susurró Haruhi para que el aludido no la escuchara.

— No sé de qué te sorprendes… — Hikaru hizo un ademán de despreocupación. Luego se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Su hermano gemelo hizo lo mismo.

— Esto… ya es preocupante — Kaoru emitió un suspiro y prosiguió — El grado de estupidez de nuestro señor aumenta cada día. ¿No deberíamos llevarlo a que le vea un psicólogo?

Kyôya, indiferente a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, levantó su vista del cuaderno y la posó en Kaoru.

— Dudo que los médicos puedan hacer algo por él — Aclaró. Se acomodó las gafas y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de eso, todos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que una voz irremediablemente conocida se escuchó en la sala:

— ¡Ya lo tengo!

Todos giraron su vista hacía Tamaki. Éste se aclaró la garganta para revelar su gran descubrimiento. A su vez, Haruhi se maldecía por haber hecho aquel comentario…

* * *

_Tercera sala de música - Ayer._

— ¿Qué es eso, Haruhi? –Preguntó curioso Hikaru, a la vez que señalaba algo que la chica tenía entre sus manos.

— Pues… es una revista para adolescentes — Dijo, mostrando un poco la portada de ésta — Aunque ni siquiera sé porqué la he comprado. La vi en una tienda y me recordó a cuando mis amigas del otro instituto traían esta clase de revistas a clase.

Y así, como si de magia se tratase, la revista estaba ahora misteriosamente en las manos de Tamaki. Éste comenzó a ojearla y, al cabo de unos instantes, su semblante se tornó a uno más serio; casi preocupante.

— Kyôya — Lo llamó — ¿Qué significa_ 'ser cool'_?

El aludido levantó la vista sorprendido por la pregunta. Luego se acomodó las gafas.

— Será algún tipo de jerga utilizada por los plebeyos.

Entonces todas las miradas se posaron en Haruhi. La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que contestar:

— Pues… es algo así como: ser genial, moderno… creo. No estoy muy interesada en saber ese tipo de cosas. — Concluyó.

Todos asintieron como comprendiendo la situación. El príncipe _encantador_ fue el primero en reaccionar.

— Entonces Haruhi… — Se llevó una mano a su flequillo y lo apartó hacia un lado —… ¿Soy _cool_?

— Pues no.

* * *

_Y así…_

— ¡Ya lo tengo!

— ¿Eso no lo ha dicho ya? — Le susurró Kaoru a su gemelo.

— Silencio. Lo he pensado mucho y ya sé la razón por la que Haruhi no 'nos' considera _cool_. ¿Conocéis el dicho, no?_ "Si estás en Roma, haz lo que hacen los romanos"_ –Una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios. — Así que… ¡Vamos a poner en marcha nuestro plan para ser _cool_! Consistirá en ser como los plebeyos: Nada de caprichos ni ropa cara durante un tiempo.

— Esa no es la cuestión, _senpai_… — Haruhi suspiró resignada. De alguna manera se imaginaba que algo como esto iba a ocurrir.

— ¿Y por qué nos incluyes a nosotros? — Dijo Hikaru con una mueca de fastidio — No es nuestra culpa si Haruhi piensa que no eres tan genial.

Tamaki, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Hikaru, buscó apoyo en el resto del grupo. Sabía que con los gemelos no podía contar así que puso sus esperanzas en Honey y Mori, los cuales estaban… un momento, ¿dónde estaban?. Había estado tan ensimismado pensando en su plan perfecto que no había notado su ausencia hasta ahora.

—Parece ser que Honey-senpai tiene otra caries y Mori-senpai lo ha acompañado al dentista — Aclaró Kaoru al ver el esfuerzo de Tamaki por comprender la situación.

—En fin, qué se le va a hacer... — Tamaki hizo una pausa y prosiguió — ¿Ponemos en marcha mi plan?

Silencio.

Al parecer, ninguno de los Host presentes estaba muy contento con el nuevo plan del Rey.

— Bueno, pensándolo mejor… puede ser una forma interesante de ganar beneficios (y también ahorraremos en algunas cosas) — Habló Kyôya, poniéndole fin a la discusión.

Y de este modo, el Rey y sus súbditos intentaron comportarse como la plebe.

Sin éxito.

**END**


End file.
